1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an electro-optical device that modulate light emitted from a light source unit by mirrors.
2. Related Art
As an electronic device including mirrors, there is proposed a display device in which light emitted from a light source unit is modulated by an electro-optical device called a digital micromirror device (DMD) and then the modulated light is projected in an enlarged manner by a projection optical system. In this electronic device, the electro-optical device includes a substrate and a plurality of light-modulation mirrors positioned above a surface of the substrate while being spaced away from the substrate. A torsion hinge that pivotably supports the mirror, address electrodes, and a bias electrode are provided between each of the plurality of mirrors and the substrate in a region that overlaps the mirror in plan view. Thus, when address voltages are supplied to the address electrodes while a bias voltage is supplied from the bias electrode to the mirror via the torsion hinge, electrostatic forces are supplied between the mirror and the address electrodes and therefore the posture of the mirror can be switched between an ON posture in which the light from the light source unit is reflected in an ON direction toward the projection optical system and an OFF posture in which the light from the light source unit is reflected in an OFF direction different from the ON direction. Accordingly, the light from the light source unit can be modulated (see US 2015/0070749 A1). Beam portions supported by the substrate are provided in the region that overlaps the mirror and spring tips are provided at the ends of each beam portion. Thus, when the mirror has pivoted, the mirror is brought into abutment against the spring tips of the beam portions provided at the positions that overlap the mirror in plan view, thereby regulating a pivot range of the mirror.
In order to expand the pivot range of the mirror, it is preferred that the spring tips be provided at the edges of a unit mirror portion in which the mirror is arranged. In the region that overlaps the mirror in plan view, however, the torsion hinge, the address electrodes, and the like are provided in addition to the beam portions. Therefore, there is a significant limitation on the layout of the beam portions and the spring tips. In the case of the structure in which the mirror is brought into abutment against the spring tips of the beam portions provided at the positions that overlap the mirror in plan view as described in US 2015/0070749 A1, there is a problem, for example, in that the spring tips cannot be provided at appropriate positions.